halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Planet Alliance
*JDSS Seyer (Temporary) *OPA Space Station |species= *Human *Sangheili *Kig Yar *Jiralhanae *Unggoy |formed= December 2556 |dissolution= }} Formation Outer Planet Alliance was an idea brought up by the Jaeter Government. The reason for the for alliance was to increase security of the Joint Occupation zone. The locals of Jaeter and some of the planets also called it the Border Region. With more members in the alliance, the less likely outside forces will want to interfere. The original for members all brought something unique and that supported each other. Later factions members tried to support the alliance with what they can give. Members Jaeter *The founder and head leader of the alliance. Jaeter was growing tired of not being able to field a large force to defend it self from larger Covenant Remnants. So Jaeter decided to involve itself into the galaxy by diplomatic ways. It hopes to make the alliance as a deterrent and to have other planets rely on each other. Jaeter provides light industry and Navy. Havannah *Second planet to join the alliance as it followed Jaeter into it. Havannah has a much smaller defense force. A much smaller population and a colony in name to keep it out of UNSC control. The leaders of Havannah jumped on the idea and supported Jaeter.Havannah provides food and science. Blik-Tur *Third planet to join. Blik-Tur provides fuel and minerals from mining. Mevara *The fourth planet to join, Mevara was a Sangheili Fortress world under siege by a Covenant Remnant. Mevara provides heavy manpower for army, navy, industry ect and plasma for weapons and other stuff. Danevam *A planet led by a Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Danevam provides plasma for weaponry and a space station. The station will eventually serve as the OPA Captial. Military The military of the alliance is pretty much all of the Defense forces from all the planets combined. So Mevara and Jaeter keep and maintain their defense forces and fly the flag of their planet and alliance side by side. Domestic and local ops, soldiers of the alliance can choose to wear the alliance flag and their planet flag on their armor. When dealing with missions away from their local cluster and beyond, all alliance soldiers have to have their planet and alliance flags on their armor. Same goes for if Jaeter or Mevara go to support each other's planets. Mevara troops have to wear the alliance flag on Jaeter alongside their home planet flag. Same applies to Jaeter. Special Forces & Intelligence Originating as a semi-terror organization of subsistence survivors from the Human-Covenant War on Havannah, the Nou Jeeneh have since become prominent warriors and intelligence operatives. The Nou Jeeneh became the official organization of the OPA's Special Forces and Intelligence branch of military in February of 2557. Recruiting members of the OPA colonies special forces and training agents and soldiers in joint operations to give the Outer planet Alliance the strategic edge it needs to survive as the small force it is. The Nou Jeeneh is headed by Supreme Commander Truk Gavum Navy While Jaeter controls most of the alliance's naval power and creates ships to be sent out to other alliance members. Members of the JDF still recognize it's ships as JDSS. They do agree to have their ships called OPAS well future ships that is. Flag The flag is very basic, the stars are to represent the members of the alliance and will increase as it grows. The shield and sword are meant to represent the defensive pact between the planets. The anchor is the meaning of them are supposed to stick together when things are grim. Trivia Category:Marv242 Category:Jaeter Era Category:Secessionist governments